The Everlasting Rose
by Dracolove4life
Summary: AU all are human Draco saves Hermione from Lucius...set in old times.........i wrote this for a essay in school haha but i thought i could work here....i might go into it and make it better and mroe detailed :


"I love you Hermione," Draco whispered to a beautiful young woman with chestnut hair and gorgeous honey brown eyes, with what looked like sparkling golden flecks in them.

"I love you too Draco, and never doubt it," Hermione said with so much love and passion in her voice that if a stranger over heard it they wouldn't doubt it either. With that said he kissed her, his platinum blonde hair falling into his stony gray-blue eyes. Alexander picked this moment to give her the rose her bought for her.

"Oh, Draco, it's so beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as she picked it up and held it to herself gently.

"There's something special about this particular rose though."

"What is special about it?" she asked and sounded as excited as a five year old at Christmas.

"This," he said, "is an Everlasting Rose." She looked at him a little confused. "An Everlasting Rose is a rose that will not die until the person who gave it to you stops loving you."

Hermione leaned in to kiss him, when all of a sudden out of nowhere Lucius, Draco's father, came, grabbed Hermione, and took off.

Draco then got his horse and tried to chase after them but failed. He looked for hours on end never finding a trace of his father or Hermione. After searching for so long Draco gives up thinking that is father had already killed Hermione.

Draco put his horse into its stable and retired to the Manor.

As he was climbing up the stairs he heard screaming coming from the dungeon. He recognized the voice, "Hermione!" he shouted as he ran down the stairs.

When Draco got down the he didn't like what he saw: Hermione, dress torn, hair a knotted mess…and a whip slashing at her pale smooth stomach, at the other end of the whip his father.

As Lucius was beating her she was pleading with him to stop. Every time she did this he would only hit her harder and tell she wasn't good enough for his son.

By this time Draco had, had enough. He couldn't stand seeing Hermione like this, so vulnerable. So he screamed, "Father what are you doing!?" He looked at his father like he is crazy.

"How nice of you to join us son." Said Lucius sooth like. " Are you here to watch you precious girl friend die?"

Draco and Hermione both knew that Lucius didn't like Hermione just because she wasn't of royal status and they both also knew what Draco was going to say, "Yes Father I did." But still, Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face.

"What do you mean? I thought you _loved _her."

"Of course not, it was all a plan. I was going to get her to fall in love with me and then get rid of her like yesterday's garbage."

" Of course you did son I don't see how I could have ever doubted you. I have an idea, let's let her go so that she can live like this knowing that no one could ever love her and that it was all just a sick ploy."

"That's a great idea," Draco said even though inside he was feeling heart broken.

Draco went to let Hermione down off the wall and tried to whisper in her ear that he really did love her, but she wouldn't listen she just asked where the exit was.

It was a couple months later, and Draco's father had passed. He was in the town of Surry looking for Hermione when he over heard a sales woman talking, "I heard she did it because of a broken heart." The woman she was talking to responded, " I heard the same thing, and that she waited months for him to return just hoping that he would come back, but I guess he didn't."

Draco couldn't take it any more he just had to ask, " If you don't mind could I ask who you are talking about and what they did?"

The sales woman looked up at him a smiled, " Of course we're talking about Hermione-"

"Hermione who?" Alexander interrupted.

" The only one that lives here silly, and what I was saying is that last night she hung herself in the cherry tree in front of her house."

Draco looked up at the woman with tears in his eyes said a small thank you and left. He was going to Hermione's house. As Draco was racing up the countryside the wind howled in his ears like ghouls telling him to turn around.

When he got there all was quiet. The front door was unlocked so he went in side, on the dining room table there was a letter and it read:

_Dear whoever cares,_

_I have always wanted a loving family all my life. I thought I would never find the right husband for me but then Draco came along. Yes, Prince Draco… well now King Draco but that's beside the point. Well then I met Draco and I knew he was the right guy. We dated for a while and the night we finally professed our love for each other Lucius, Draco's father kidnapped me. Then Lucius took me to their castle and chained me to the dungeon wall. He was torturing me when Draco came. I thought he was going to save me but instead he said he didn't love me and let me go to live my life in misery. So I went on for a few months before it became too much. I still love Draco and I always will even when I'm gone. As for the rose, well I burned it. It was causing too much pain. But the reason I'm doing this is because I know he never did love me. And I can't get over that. So if you read this thanks,_

_Love,_

_Hermione _

Draco finished this with tears blotching the paper. He ran home as fast as he could, went to the gardening shed to get some rope. He then found the biggest cherry tree that had just bloomed; he picked this tree because Hermione loved cherry trees. Finally he swung the noose over a tree branch and tied it tight, got a stepladder, put the noose around his neck and stepped off the ladder.

As Draco was dying he saw a bright light and in that light he saw Hermione welcoming him back with open arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Hey it's me again! This is very badly written, because i wrote it about a year ago and it was for a home work assignment. Please review!**

**-Courtnie**


End file.
